


You Watch Me Every Night

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Spinner thinks Jay is cute.





	You Watch Me Every Night

When Jay first noticed that he liked Spinner as more than a friend, he took an almost obsessive interest in him. He watched him with his friends, watched him while he was at work, watched him when he was at school. Just watched him all the time. It was a wonder that Spinner didn't notice at all.

He paid close attention to all of Spinner's little quirks and habits. He was starting to creep himself out with all his stalker-ish behavior, but it was well worth it when he finally managed to get Spinner alone. He leaned over the counter at The Dot and just kissed him. The feeling of Spinner's lips against his was better than he had ever imagined.

They broke away and Spinner grinned at him. “I was wondering how long it would take you to do that.”

“I was bidding my time.” Jay smirked.

“Whatever, you know you were just checking me out all those times you were watching me.” Spinner kissed him again.

“...Maybe.” Jay admitted after the kiss.

“I thought it was cute. I loved the attention.” Spinner smiled at him.

Jay just pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
